Zach's Gift
by liz88zil
Summary: A trip to LA reveals hidden feelings. Warning: based on spoilers. SS with RM in later chapters. Review please!
1. Default Chapter

WARNING: This story is based loosely on spoilers that I have read. If you have been strong-willed enough to not read spoilers, then you may not want to read this story, even though it's going to be pretty sweet.

Takes place after episode #9, "The Ex"

Seth burst in the pool house quickly without knocking. Ryan looked up from his car magazine, "hey man, thanks for the curtecy knock" Ryan said sarcastically as he continued to read.

"Well, I'm thoughtful like that Ryan." Seth replied. "Hey, you ready to go?"

"Go where?" asked Ryan, looking up at Seth.

"Our comic book club meeting, remember?" Seth asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah." Ryan started, "But the thing is Seth, I sort of told Lindsay I would meet with her to do some physics."

"What? Come on man! We've had this meeting set for like a week! Were going to come up with ideas for our own comic book!"

"Seth I'm sorry, but we've got a test coming up and Lindsay needs a little bit of help!"

"Wow, Ryan Atwood has now made a complete transformation from rebel to whooped."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Actually Seth, I think I lost my rebel reputation as soon as I joined the comic book club."

Seth did a fake laugh, "Oh I get it, taking a stab at my hobbies. Clever Ryan. Hey, remember when you never used to talk? That was kind of nice."

"Ok, Seth I've got to go meet Lindsay, I'll see you later." Ryan stood up and put on his shoes.

"Nice." Seth stood in the pool house by himself. He then grabbed his skateboard and headed down the driveway.

Seth walked into the virtually empty Harbor High School. As he entered the student lounge, he was surprised to see that Zach and Summer were already sitting on the couch. "Hey guys-" Seth started but then his jaw dropped. "Holy Julie Cooper." Seth was referring to the magazine that Summer was flipping through. "What the hell is that?" Seth asked.

"Oh, just Mrs. Cooper on the cover of another magazine." Summer replied, rolling her eyes.

"So what," Seth continued, "They were out of pictures of George Bush and Osama Bin Ladin?"

Summer laughed, "Well actually Cohen, Julie Cooper started this magazine, its called Newport Living."

Zach interrupted the two talking, "Wait, so that is Marissa's mom?"

Summer nodded.

"Wow," Zach continued, "She's uh…healthy."

"Oh Zach buddy," Seth started, "Luke can tell you how that one goes."

Summer laughed.

"Who's Luke?" asked Zach looking back between Summer and Seth.

"You know what Ducky," Summer replied, "I think I'm going to shield you from that one right now."

Seth nodded, "That's probably for the best. So anyways Summer, what is this new magazine all about?"

"Well, Mrs. Cooper had this brilliant idea that other people would all want to read about the glorious lives of the rich and fabulous of Newport Beach!" Summer answered, sarcasm obvious in her voice.

"That'll sell really well." Zach replied, equally as sarcastic.

"Zach, do I detect sarcasm in your voice?" Seth questioned. "I mean come on! I can see it now, all over the country people lined up in soup kitchens will be ignoring the soup to spend their food stamps on how the Coopers spent their latest million!"

Summer giggled, "Yeah, this idea is such a joke! This magazine could be your comic book!" Summer laughed again, waiting for the guys to laugh in response.

Seth smiled, but then his smile faded and he looked at Zach. Zach was also quiet, deep in thought. Zach looked over at Seth to see if Seth was thinking the same thing he was.

"You know what Summer?" Seth asked, "I think that you just gave us our comic book!"


	2. Endless Banter

Wow guys, thanks for the speedy reviews!

Chapter 2

Ryan walked into the house to find Seth eating cereal and reading the new Legion. Seth looked up, "Hey man, what happened? I didn't see you yesterday."

"Yeah, I know, I was late at Lindsay's."

Seth nodded slyly. "I gotcha, studying the chemistry between the two of you." Seth winked at Ryan.

"First of all Seth, don't ever wink at me again." Ryan pulled the Captain Crunch away from Seth, "And second of all, ever since last weekend, things have been weird between Lindsay and me."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Yeah, I don't know. It's just that, I had to deal with all this alcohol drama last year with Marissa, I didn't think I was going to have to do it again this year."

Seth nodded. "So anyways man, lets talk about me. Summer actually gave us a great idea for a comic book!"

"Summer was at this meeting?"

"Yeah, she came with Zach. She was so funny yesterday, we started talking about Luke and then Zach-"

Seth stopped talking as he noticed Ryan giving him a weird look. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing." Ryan replied smiling and taking another bite of cereal.

"No Ryan, that was definitely a something glance. What?"

Ryan smirked again, "So what is this comic book idea?"

Seth seemed to forget all about Ryan's look because he dived right into the idea. "You see, were gonna do a biographical comic book. It's going to be rich kids with powers. Defending the city one mansion at a time!"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Nice. Is it going to be based on ourselves?"

"Of course Ryan! What do you think about this for your name, 'The Chino Kid.'" Seth asked.

"The Chino Kid?" Ryan replied skeptically, "don't you think that's a little soft for somebody of my aggression?"

"Ryan, you don't get a badass name! You haven't even punched anybody in like 6 months!"

"I'll tell you what Seth, when you're dad gets home from work, we'll rumble in the driveway and then I get a badass name."

"Sounds like a plan. So anyways, Summer and Zach are coming over in like an hour to start our first layout. You wanna join?"

Ryan nodded, "Yeah, sure."

An hour later Ryan was just getting out of the shower and the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Seth answered from the hallway. Seth answered the door to find Summer and Zach standing outside of it. "Hey guys, we can work in the kitchen, I've got some good ideas."

"I doubt that." Summer answered as she walked past Seth into the kitchen. The three sat down at the table, "So," Summer started, "I have to go meet Coop in a little bit, I'm kind of worried about her, she is getting so thin! Are we actually going to do this?"

"Yeah, sure." Zach answered. "So Seth, are we actually going to base these characters on ourselves?"

"Well Zachary," Seth began, "I'm glad you asked, I have a few ideas." Seth pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. "I naturally will have the power of super human wit and intellect."

"Are you sure you don't mean the power to be humble?" Summer asked sarcastically.

Seth did a little fake smile at her and Summer rolled her eyes. Zach looked back and forth between the two of them, expressionless. Seth continued, "I was thinking that my name could be the Quirk."

Summer, who was taking a big drink of soda, choked and covered her mouth.

"You don't like the name Summer?"

Summer started laughing, "Actually Cohen, I think that it is the perfect name!"

Ryan sat down at the table. "So, Seth, what's my power?"

"Ryan, you're powers will be super human strength and the ability to convey thoughts in a single glance."

Zach smiled, "Nice, what's his name going to be?"

"I was thinking somewhere along the lines of The Chino Kid." Seth answered.

Ryan shook his head. Summer looked up, "What about Kid Chino?"

Ryan considered it for a minute and then nodded, "yeah that is just badass enough to know that I mean business."

Zach turned to Summer, "What is your power going to be?"

"Naturally it will be my Sex appeal!"

Now it was Seth's turn to choke on his drink.

Summer reached across the table and hit Cohen playfully across the head, "Shut up Cohen! I managed to lasso two out of three of you guys!"

The table fell silent with akwardness. Ryan broke the silence, "So Summer, what is your name going to be?"

"Well I was thinking of boosting up the ghetto and being 'P. Sparkle'."

Seth laughed again, but agreed. "I was thinking that Zach could have the ability to swim under water without breathing, and your name could be 'Captain Polo."

Zach nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good."

"So," started Summer, "Who else do we have to put in here?"

Zach answered, "Well we definitely need a villain, who could that be?"

Seth chimed in, "Why don't we thank the inspiration for our comic and have the villain be 'The Red Freeze'."

Ryan laughed, "Seth that's perfect!"

Zach cleared his throat to get everybody's attention. "Actually guys, I have some pretty good news."

Seth, Summer, and Ryan looked up at Zach expectantly. "My uncle works at Comiflex in L.A. and I was talking to him on the phone this morning. He loves the idea of a biographical comic book and he actually wants to meet with us this weekend just to see if our ideas are any good."

"Zach that's awesome!" Summer squealed.

"Zach! Why didn't you tell us you had an uncle in the biz!" Seth asked excitedly.

"Cohen, don't say biz, you're not Ryan Seacrest." Summer replied shooting a look at Seth.

"Well Summer, not all of us can be." Seth answered back.

Ryan noticed Zach looking back and forth between Summer and Seth and interrupted. "Seriously Zach, that's cool. Are you guys going up this weekend?"

Zach nodded, "But aren't you coming Ryan? I told my uncle there would be four of us."

Ryan shook his head, "I've got a huge physics test on Monday, I have to spend this whole weekend with Lindsay studying."

"Oh man that sucks," Zach turned to Seth and Summer, "Are you guys in though?"

"Are you kidding? A weekend in L.A.? Duh!"

"And, I'll pretty much go anywhere if it has to do with comics."

Summer looked at her watch, "Oh crap! I've gotta go, I'll call you later Zach to find out what time were leaving ok? Roberts out."

Seth smiled at Summer's joke. Summer approached him, "and that Cohen, is what you call in comedy, bringing it full circle."

Seth stared at Summer as she left, while Zach tried not to notice Seth was staring.


	3. Insight

Thanks for the reviews guys!

Chapter 3

Summer walked into Marissa's room without knocking. "Coop! I'm here!" she exclaimed. Summer was shocked to see Alex sitting on Marissa's bed listening to her Ipod. "Oh! Hi, Alex, sorry, I just didn't expect to see you here!"

Alex took off her headphones, "That's ok, hi Summer."

Summer stood in the doorway, an akward silence fell over the room. "So…" Summer began, "Where's Coop?"

"She just had to run downstairs and get something."

"Oh." Summer answered. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I was just hanging out with Marissa, she's really cool."

"Yeah, she's been my best friend since third grade."

Alex was quiet, "So, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, well Seth, Zach, and I are making this comic book, so we were working on that."

"Oh," Alex became quiet again, "How's S-…everybody doing?"

"He's fine." Summer answered, knowing that Alex was talking about Seth. "I mean, he misses you though."

Alex gave a short laugh, "Yeah, I'm sure he does." She replied sarcastically.

"No I'm serious! He was really happy with you!"

"Maybe," Alex replied, "but not nearly as happy as he was with you. Me and Seth, we weren't in love."

Summer was startled, "Oh neither were we." She confirmed quickly.

Alex looked at Summer skeptically.

Summer became quiet and looked down.

"You know that's part of the reason we broke up." Alex said quietly.

"What?" Summer asked. "But why? Me and Cohen were not dating!"

"Yeah, I know that, but it just gets tiring always being the second best girlfriend. The rebound, the girl who Seth started to get over you with." Alex shrugged, "It just didn't always feel good y'know?"

Simmer looked down again, avoiding eye contact.

"Plus," Alex added her voice more optimistic, "He always talked about you, and that got really annoying."

Summer smiled and looked up, "did he really? What did he say?"

"Lets just say that by the end of the first weekend he worked for me, I knew your shoe size, favorite food, favorite store, music, color, and subject. And, he told me all of that while he was trying to ask me out. Seth is definitely not smooth with the ladies."

Summer's smile broadened. "No, he's not."

"You're glad, aren't you?" Alex asked quietly.

"What?"

"You're glad that Seth still has feelings for you." Alex repeated.

"Oh, just because Seth talks about me once and a while doesn't mean that he has feelings for me."

"Summer give it a rest! Seth is so hands down, head over heels in love with you, that its sickening. He doesn't even know how much he loves you."

Summer tried to hide her smile from Alex, "Well I should go, tell Marissa I stopped by ok?"

Alex nodded and reached for her headphones. "Hey Summer?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you're with Zach, but we both know that you're also still with Cohen. You've got to let one of them go."

Summer began to protest, but she realized it was true. She slowly nodded and shut the door behind her.


	4. mixed feelings

Guys, I'm LOVING the reviews!

Chapter 4

Seth stood beside his closet holding up two shirts, "Well Ryan which is it? The shirts have to speak to the company. They have to say, 'yes, I'm a kid, but my idea is brilliant."

Ryan looked at Seth skeptically, "Seth, they're both white collared shirts. I don't care."

Seth ignored Ryan as he finally decided and put on of the shirts in his suitcase.

"So your parents are actually letting you go?" Ryan continued, "I mean, they believed you when you told them you were going to L.A?"

"Ryan, you make it sound like my parents shouldn't trust me or something." Seth looked up, "What have I done for them to distrust me?"

"Well lets see," Ryan began. "There was Tijuana, Vegas, L.A the first time, that whole Alex thing a couple of weeks ago, and Portland."

"Oh pish." Seth waved his hand through the air, "That was all fun an games, this time its for business."

"Ah." Ryan nodded. "What time are you guys leaving?"

"Well, Summer is coming over here around four."

"Oh, Summer's meeting you here?" Ryan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes…." Seth replied slowly. "What?" he asked once again noticing Ryan's amused face.

"Oh nothing," Ryan said, "Enjoy your trip." Ryan slapped Seth on the back and began to walk out.

Seth grabbed Ryan's arm, "You have got to stop doing that man. Now what?"

Ryan shrugged, "Nothing, I just felt a vibe between you two yesterday."

Seth squinted, "A _vibe_?? Seriously Ryan, vibe?"

"Hey, call it what you want man, but I know something was there, and I think Zach knew it too." Ryan walked out of Seth's room, leaving Seth standing alone, dazed and confused.

"Oof" Summer struggled to pull her extremely large suitcase off of her bed.

"Sum, you're going to be gone for one night, how much stuff did you bring?" Marissa asked, flipping through a magazine on top of Summer's bed.

"Hey Coop, most of this stuff is important for our meeting!" Summer defended herself.

Marissa raised her eyebrows as she held up a small bikini that was in Summer's suitcase.

"Hey!" Summer squealed and pulled it away out of Marissa's hand. "I don't know if I'm bringing that, and I said _most_ stuff."

Marissa laughed, "I like that bathing suit, and I'm sure Zach would too."

Summer smiled awkwardly and continued, "I don't think I'm going to need it though." She tossed the swimsuit across the room.

There was a knock on Summer's bedroom door. "Come in!" Summer yelled as she continued to fight with her suitcase.

"Hey" Zach said from the doorway.

"Zach!" Summer said, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here? We were all going to meet at Cohen's at four!"

"I know" Zach answered sliding his arm around Summer's waist, "But I thought we could go together." He kissed Summer on the forehead and she smiled, but pulled away from him.

"Zach," She began, "I was kind of hanging out with Coop right now…"

Zach frowned and backed away from Summer, "Oh, sorry, I just thought-"

"No Zach, it's fine" Marissa interrupted giving Summer a little bit of a glare. "I promised I'd be over at Alex's now anyways."

"Coop you two are _always_ together now!" Summer complained, "What are you two _lovers _or something?" Summer smiled.

Marissa smiled awkwardly and laughed, "Shut up Sum, she just understands things."

"Whatever." Summer answered, again becoming consumed with her suitcase. "At least now Zach can help me close this thing."

Zach smiled reluctantly and helped force the zipper close.


	5. third wheel

You guys make me so happy!

Chapter 5

"Are you mad at me or something?" Zach asked.

"What?" Summer looked up at him, "Why would I be mad at you?"

Zach shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but you've been mad before, and this is how you've acted."

Summer walked towards him, she put hand on the back of his neck, "No, I'm not mad at you, I'm just tired. I'm sorry."

Zach smiled. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I mean, since were both ready, we mine as well go to Cohen's."

The smile faded from Zach's face, and he nodded, "Right. Cohen's."

The doorbell rang at the Cohen's house and Ryan opened the door.

"Hey guys," he said. "Weren't you suppose to come in like an hour?"

Zach nodded, "Somebody wanted to get here early." Zach said looking at Summer.

"Hey, I just didn't think it was necessary to be sitting around for another hour when we could be shopping in L.A!"

"Summer, I told you, there is not going to be time to shop!"

"We'll see." Summer left Ryan and Zach at the front door as she proceeded past them to find Seth. Summer knocked on Seth's door, "Room Service!" she called.

Seth opened the door, "Summer? Aren't you a little early?"

"You're astute today Cohen! We were ready early so here we are!" Summer pointed to a folded paper in Seth's hand. "What's that?"

"This is my idea so far." Seth held up his copy triumphantly.

"Sweet, let me see!" Summer tried to grab it but Seth pulled it away.

"Summer, you have to wait to see! Zach's uncle said that he wanted to see an idea from each of us that had not been shown to each other."

"Cohen, you're such a dandy! Let me see it!" Summer reached again, jumping to reach the comic book in Seth's extended arm.

"Zach! Hey buddy how's it going?" Seth motioned for Zach to come in.

Zach came into Seth's room awkwardly. Summer immediately stopped jumping for Seth's comic book. "Ok, so should we go?"

Zach nodded, "I guess so. Hey Seth is your idea any good?"

Seth shrugged, "I guess your uncle will have to decide that."

The three waved goodbye to Mr. Cohen as they were walking out of the door.

"You kids be safe ok?" Sandy put his hand on Seth's shoulder. "I mean it. Seatbelts, no speeding, and call if you need anything."

Seth rolled his eyes, "Original material Dad."

They closed the door behind them, "So," Seth said reaching for the keys in his pocket, "Who wants shotty?"

Zach put his arm around Summer's shoulders, "Actually Cohen, I think were ok in the back."

Summer looked up at Zach, "Hun, I get car sick."

"That's true," Seth chimed in, "Puke everywhere, it's really disgusting."

Zach sighed, "Ok then, hop in the front."

Summer smiled, "You sure you don't mind?"

Zach nodded and Summer got in the front seat.

They pulled out of the driveway, "So Cohen, what kind of tunes do you have in here?" Summer asked while fumbling through the car looking for CDs, "Ah, Jackpot!" She exclaimed holding up a pile of discs. "Death Cab, The Shins, Teitur, Further Seems Forever," she put the CDs down on the floor, "Cohen, this sucks! How can you stay awake anywhere you go?!"

"Hey!" Seth said to Summer loudly, "do you remember what happened last time you insulted my music when we were driving?! We ended up hitch hiking with a hundred chickens and staying in a motel cheaper than the dollar menu!"

Summer spoke back equally as loudly, "Cohen, don't even try to blame the whole TJ debacle on me, you're the one who was driving!"

"You're the one who grabbed the wheel!"

Summer slumped down in her seat, "only because somebody drives like an eighty year old yenta." She muttered just loud enough for Seth to hear.

Seth tried to think of something to say, but was lost for words. Summer smiled. She looked back at Zach, "You see what happened was that-"

"I don't really want to know." Zach replied cutting her off.

"Oh." Summer answered wounded.

Zach sighed, "Look I'm sorry, I just get frustrated not knowing what you guys are talking about!"

"But I was just trying to tell you!"

Zach shook his head, "Ok. Let's just drive now."

"Fine." Summer answered coldly as she turned around and crossed her arms.

"So…" Seth started, "L.A, this is awesome."

Zach nodded and Summer turned to look out the window.


	6. The Truth

Sorry I didn't update right away guys. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 6

Seth pulled into the parking lot of a rather small hotel. "Is this it?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Zach replied slowly, "I know it's not much, but my uncles not rich or anything."

"Don't be silly Zach," Summer said slowly, "It's um…perfect."

The three entered the main lobby. Zach looked around, and then smiled at somebody and waved him over.

A middle aged, slightly overweight man walked over with a balding head. He smiled broadly at the three of them, "Hi guys. I'm Zach's uncle Remus." He looked at Summer, who was smiling awkwardly. "This little firecracker must be Summer!" Remus hugged Summer enthusiastically, Summer and Seth tried to hide their laughter. When Remus released Summer he turned to Seth, "I'm sorry, are you Seth or Ryan?"

Seth stuck out his hand, "I'm Seth sir, it's nice to meet you." Remus took Seth's hand and squeezed it hard causing Seth pain, and causing Summer to hide her laughter once again.

"Zach my boy!" Remus slapped Zach on the back and pulled him into a hug, Zach gave his friends an 'I'm sorry that my uncle is crazy' look, but Seth and Summer just continued to smile.

"Ok, so where's Ryan then?"

"Oh, sorry Uncle Remus," replied Zach, "He couldn't make it."

"Oh, that's a shame, I booked you guys two rooms, but I guess with three people you could all share if you wanted."

Summer interrupted, "That's ok, I mean, I'll take my own room." Summer said this trying to be helpful, but Zach's smile faded from his face. "Unless of course," Summer continued, "I mean Zach, this is your trip, do you want your own room?"

Zach looked down briefly and then back up, "No, that's ok Summer, why don't you take it."

Remus handed Summer a key, "Room 214 on the second floor."

"Thanks," Summer replied taking the key, "I'm going to go get ready, I'll meet you guys in your room in like an hour ok? You're in 215 right?"

Zach nodded.

Remus turned back to Zach and Seth, "Ok guys, there has been a slight change in plans. I actually have this urgent meeting I have to go to, so what I want to do is, I'll come to your room in like an hour and get the copies of your comic books. I'll give them a read and we can meet briefly tomorrow and discuss them. Does that sound ok?"

Seth spoke up, "That sounds amazing, thanks for everything!"

Remus smiled and nodded, "Hey, well I'll be thanking you if your comics do your reputation from Zach justice. I think it would be a good idea if you made copies of your ideas for legal issues. There's a copier on your floor that you should be able to use."

The guys nodded and headed off to their room.

An hour later the guys were in their room putting the final touches on each of their comics. There was a knock at the door, Remus entered the room, "Hey guys, I have to go right now, do you have your books ready?"

The guys handed him their books, "Ok, I'll read these tonight and we'll talk about them tomorrow." Uncle Remus left just as Summer was walking across the hall to the guys room.

"Did you just give him your books?"

"Sure did, he's off to a night of good vs. evil only interrupted by witty banter." Seth replied.

"Excellent! Now I can read your guys' stories!"

Zach handed his to her, but Seth held his back.

"Cohen what gives?! I know that you don't want me to see you in a unitard, I'm already picturing it in my head, so you mine as well!"

Seth gave in and gave Summer his comic book.

Summer read Zach's book first, it was just a short storyline, but it was clever and about all of them as friends.

"Zach that is so good!" Summer squealed. Zach smiled broadly, finally achieving some attention from Summer.

"Cohen, you're next!" Summer laid on her stomach on Seth's bed. When she first opened it she gasped, "Cohen, these drawings are amazing!" Summer read for about 10 minutes, laughing. "Cohen this is so funny! Marissa is just like that!" As she continued to read, she stopped laughing. As she read, she swallowed nervously, when she was done reading about 15 minutes later, she closed the book gently. "Unbelievable." She whispered.

"Why thank you-" Seth began, but Summer interrupted him angrily.

"How could you do that to me?!" Summer's eyes were beginning to fill with tears, but she willed herself not to cry. "I thought we were friends! I did not break your heart Cohen, you broke mine! You portrayed me as somebody who was selfish who refused to wait for you! You left me this summer because I wasn't worth sticking around for."

Seth began to protest, but Summer continued, "And don't give some sort of crap answer that it wasn't about Ryan. He left, and you didn't think you had enough reason to stay in Newport, so you took off!"

"Summer I'm sorry!" Seth began, "It's what happened to me this year! I'm sorry that you're so hurt by what I wrote, but I was hurt by you too!"

"Cohen, this is between us!" Summer covered her head with her hands, "And now the whole world might read it! I'm going to be so humiliated!"

Zach slowly backed into a corner, his eyes darting back and forth between the fighting couple.

Seth looked down slowly, "I don't know what to say, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Summer wiped a tear off of her cheek, "I know, but it doesn't matter if you're sorry. That doesn't change anything. I'm going to go, I need to just not be with you right now."

"I'll go." Seth said, he slowly walked out the door.


	7. Parallels

Reviews no tears.

Chapter 7

Seth walked slowly in the hallway, what had he done? He had just written the comic book from his perspective of what had happened! He never thought that Summer would have been so hurt! Summer is the one person in the world who Seth was afraid of hurting, she deserved better. Seth knew what he had to do, so he reached into his pocket and got out his cell phone. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his other pocket and dialed the number. There was only one ring on the other line before it went to voicemail.

"Hi Remus, this is Seth. I know that you're in a meeting right now, and I apologize for calling. I don't know if you have read my comic book yet, but it doesn't matter. We can't use it. I'd lose something more important than what I would gain if anything were to happen with my comic book. I'm so sorry for wasting your time and I appreciate everything you've done for us. I'm sorry." Seth shut his phone quickly and continued to walk aimlessly throughout the hotel.

"I mean, can you believe he would do that?!" Summer asked hotly to Zach.

"I know, the situation sucks," Zach answered non-enthusiastically.

"I mean, he just disrespected me and our relationship!"

"Well Summer, I don't think he really disrespected-

Summer shot Zach a glance that made him stop defending Seth immediately.

"It just gets me so mad!" She continued, "I was not the bad guy! He hurt me first! I never would have even broken up with him!"

Summer didn't even realized that the words she was saying could be hurting Zach a lot.

Summer sighed and looked down, "It was good."

"What?" Zach asked.

"The comic book. It was amazing. If your uncle doesn't want to take it further than he doesn't know what he's talking about."

Zach didn't know how to answer that, but he didn't have to, his phone vibrated in his pocket. "Sum, one second, I have to take this, it's my uncle. I'll be right back."

Summer waved her hand in the air to indicate that she didn't care.

"Hello?"

"Zach? Hi, I got back from my meeting and I read your comic books. Could you come speak with me tonight instead of tomorrow? This is kind of urgent, I got a weird call from your partner."

"Oh?" Zach asked, "What did Seth say?"

"Let's just talk about it when you get here ok?"

"Ok. Sounds good." Zach hung up his phone, and walked back into his room where Summer was still upset.

"Hey," he greeted Summer, "look, I have to talk to my uncle about something, but why don't you go talk to Cohen."

Summer looked up at him, "Psh, ok Zach." She said sarcastically.

"Look," Zach said strongly, "It's obvious that you and Cohen have some things to work out, and Seth did something tonight, I don't know what, but it probably concerns you."

Summer rolled her eyes, "I'll think about it."

Zach shut the door behind him, and Summer sighed and walked across the hall because Seth was in her room.

She didn't know whether she should knock, or just barge in. After thinking about how Seth was sad too, she decided to knock.

Seth was surprised to hear a knock on his door, he was even more surprised to see that it was Summer.

"Hey." He said softly.

"I didn't tell you this before Cohen, but your comic book is really good."

Seth began to smile, but Summer continued, "You sort of risked our friendship for it, but at least it was good right?"

Summer walked past Seth, becoming angry again. "Cohen, our relationship meant so much to me. I thought it was personal. I don't want to share it with the world."

Seth walked close to Summer and looked her sincerely in the eye, "I know, and neither do I!"

Summer rolled her eyes, but Seth continued, "Which is why I called Zach's uncle and told him that he can't approve the comic book."

Summer widened her eyes, "What? Cohen, that comic book was really really good!"

"Thanks," Seth said, not breaking his stare with Summer, "But what we have now is also really really good. I didn't think before that some little comic book was going to put what we have in danger, but I wouldn't risk us for anything Summer, not for anything."

Summer looked up at Seth and smiled.

Zach entered his uncle's office. "Hey Uncle Remus, what's up?"

"Ok Zach, well here is what happened. I was really impressed by Seth's drawings on the cover, so I gave it a read before my meeting. I was surprised by it. This kid has done his research, it was really good."

Zach smiled, happy for Seth's success. "I know, Seth has a talent."

"That's right, he does. I was getting excited, I thought we were going to go somewhere with this, but then after my meeting, I was listening to my messages and Seth left one saying that we can't use his comic."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he said that it wasn't worth losing something, or something like that."

Zach sighed, "Yeah that sounds about right."

"Zach, what's going on?"

"Look, Uncle Remus, I'll talk to him tonight, but I doubt that Seth will change his mind. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

Remus looked up at Zach, "That's ok Zach, but can you ask Seth a few questions for me?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"I just want to know why his comic book ended the way it did. I mean, so much of the comic book world is giving the people what they want to see. Little Diva and The Quirk were obviously meant for each other, yet he doesn't put them together."

Zach's smile faded from his face, but he slowly nodded.

Remus continued, "I mean, I can understand why some amateurs would think that Captain Polo is a better fit, he's good looking, he's strong, he's smart, but he's not real!"

Zach swallowed, "What do you mean not real?"

"He doesn't have any faults! Little Diva and the Quirk have faults both similar and drastically different. They are capable of supporting each other. They belong together."

Zach sighed, "I think I agree with you there Uncle Remus.


	8. Zach's Gift

Chapter 8

Zach chose to walk the stairs, instead of taking the elevator. When he reached the room, he noticed nobody inside of it, so he went over to Summer's room. The door was slightly open, so Zach decided against knocking. When he entered the room, he found Summer and Seth standing close to each other, just smiling. Zach had to clear his throat to get their attention.

"Zach!" Summer said, as she moved away from Seth.

"Hey man," Seth said, "did you talk to your uncle? I'm real sorry about all of this."

"Yeah, I talked to him." Zach said slowly, "He thought your comic book was good."

"Yeah?" asked Seth excitedly, "What did he say about it?"

"He said that you ended it badly. He thought that Quirk and Diva should have been together."

"Oh." Said Seth confused, "But did you tell him it was autobiographical?"

Zach shook his head, "But it doesn't matter, because I agree with him."

"What?" asked Summer, now coming over to the guys. "Zach, are you breaking up with me?!"

"Summer," Zach said slowly, "You broke up with me a long time ago. You're still with Cohen. So, I'll give you one more chance, if you truly want to be with me, then great! Come back to my room with me. But if you want to be with Cohen, then stay here with him."

"Zach, that's not fair!" Summer protested. "I don't want to make that decision right now!"

"Summer," Zach continued, "Can you honestly tell me that it is a very difficult decision to make?"

Summer was quiet, "But I don't want to hurt you!"

"Let's just consider it even now. I mean, Seth hurt you, you hurt Seth, and now, you hurt me. It's ok, you guys really do belong together."

Summer hugged Zach, "Thank you." She whispered.

Seth stuck out his hand and Zach took it and they did one of those manly hug things.

"You know Cohen, if it were anybody else, I'd give them a whole speech about how if you hurt her, I'll hurt you because she's an amazing girl."

"Why not me?" asked Seth.

"You already know." Zach said simply.

Seth nodded, "Thanks man."

"Ok," Zach said in a cheerier voice, "I don't want things to get too awkward. I really do think we can be friends. I don't think that things have to change that much."

Seth nodded.

"I totally agree with you Zach!" Summer said enthusiastically.

"Ok, well I'm going to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Zach shut the door behind him.

Summer sighed.

"So," Seth began, "Now when Zach says he wants to be friends with us, is that like when you said you wanted to be friends with me and Anna? Because you were really annoying."

"Ugh! Cohen!" Summer hit Seth in the stomach, but Seth grabbed her arm. Seth pulled Summer close to him.

"Hey." He said softly.

Summer swallowed nervously, and smiled, "Hey."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Summer answered, "A lot."

They both moved in and their lips met in a soft kiss that had wanted to escape both of them since the summer.

Summer rested her head on Seth's chest. "Hey Cohen?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for tonight. I mean, you gave up a dream for me."

"Summer, you are my dream."

Seth and Summer stood together, embraced in each other's arms for a long time.


	9. Smooth

Chapter 9

Summer woke up smiling as she recalled the events of the last night. She looked over at Seth, who was sleeping in the other bed. She slowly got up and crawled into the bed with him. Seth stirred and smiled at her as she got settled beside him. Seth sighed sleepily as he put his arm around her, "What's up?" he asked groggily.

"I'm cold" Summer murmured sleepily.

The two had been up late last night, talking, and just being a couple. Seth groaned as he looked at the clock, "Our wake up call is going to be in like 10 minutes."

"Wake up call?" asked Summer slowly, "Why? You guys don't even have to meet with Zach's uncle today!"

"Well excuse me for thinking that somebody might want to squeeze in say an hour…or four of shopping."

Summer sat up, "Really?"

Seth nodded, we just have to leave the hotel before two."

"Ah! Cohen you're the best!" Summer kissed Seth on the cheek and got out of bed.

"I see," Started Seth, "As your way of thanking me you get out of bed. Remind me to never do you any favors."

Summer rolled her eyes and smiled. She began to brush her teeth, "So today," She said with a mouthful of toothpaste, "I mean, we can't be a couple today Seth, you know that right?"

Seth nodded, "I know."

"I can't believe what Zach is going through," Summer added as she spit into the sink.

"Unfortunately, I can." Seth said as he got dressed.

When the two were ready, they walked across the hall to Zach's room.

"Wait!" exclaimed Summer, "We can't go over there together! That makes it look like we got ready together!"

"Summer…we did get ready together."

"Cohen why don't you just kill the poor guy! Look, just say that I was just getting up, I'll be over in like ten minutes."

Seth nodded and knocked on Zach's door.

Zach answered the door, while rubbing his eyes, "Hey Cohen, you know we didn't have to be up this early since were not meeting with my uncle."

"Yeah, I know, but me and Summer are going to go shopping and we just wanted to see if you wanted to go."

"Oh" said Zach, "You guys are going shopping?"

"Yeah, I mean not together, or anything," Seth stuttered, "Summer just said that she wanted to go shopping, I mean, I haven't talked to her this morning, she's still sleeping."

Zach looked amused and nodded.

"I mean, I just think it's a safe bet with Summer to assume that she wants to go shopping. So if she wants to go, I might get a ride with her. We probably won't go to the same stores or anything."

Zach stared at Seth.

"You know on second thought, I don't really think I'm going to go." Said Seth. He turned, dejected by his own awkwardness.

"Cohen wait," Zach called to him when he turned to leave. "It's ok. We can all go shopping together. I'm sure that it won't be shopping for us, more like watching Summer buy clothes, but we can do that, sure."

Seth nodded, "Cool man,"

Summer exited her room into the hallway, "Hey guys! Wow coincidence meeting you here! So, are we going to go shopping?"

"Yeah," Zach answered, "I just have to wash up, why don't you guys go back to your room and I'll be there in like 10 minutes."

"Ok sure, but I mean, we won't go back together, we'll just go back to a room that we happen to share." Rambled Seth.

Summer elbowed him in the ribs.

Zach shook his head and closed his door.

"Cohen!" Summer hissed, "That was not very smooth!"

"Actually Summer, I've sort of had a realization this morning. Turns out, I don't really do the whole 'smooth' thing."

Summer giggled, "Believe me Cohen, I know."

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Well lets see with me, you liked me for nine years before we had a relationship."

Seth turned to Summer, "Some things are worth waiting for." Seth leaned in to kiss her, but at the last second he turned towards her ear and whispered, "How was that for smooth?"

Summer smiled, "Pretty good Cohen." She reached up and kissed him.


	10. Awkward

AHH! I love you guys for reviewing! Somebody asked me to email them, and I would love to, but they didn't finish their email address. THANKS GUYS

Chapter 10

Zach headed over to Seth and Summer's room a few minutes later. "Hey guys," he said as he walked into the room. Seth and Summer were sitting close to one another, flipping through the TV channels. When the two saw Zach they leaped apart. "Hey Zach!" Summer said cheerfully.

Zach rolled his eyes, "So where are we headed today?"

"Well if it was up to me," Summer answered, "We'd hit all the major stores in the city,"

"Summer, it is up to you." Seth answered

"Oh. Well then lets go! We aren't going to have very much time!"

"Summer, we have like 5 hours."

"Cohen less talking, more walking. We got to get going."

As the three approached Seth's car, Seth began talking cheerfully, "Zach buddy! Why don't you hop up front with me!"

"Or," Summer continued, "We can sit in the back together."

Seth nodded.

"I thought you get car sick." Zach said looking at Summer.

"Well, I can risk it."

Zach nodded, "Look guys, you didn't bother hiding your relationship when you weren't a couple, you might as well not hide it now that you are."

Seth and Summer exchanged nervous glances.

"Guys, I'm not mad." Zach continued, "You guys really suck at this, so I figured I should put an end to this extremely awkward charade."

"Sorry." Summer spoke quietly, "We just didn't want to make you sad…"

"You didn't make me sad. If anything, Cohen kept me amused trying to hide his feelings."

Seth shrugged, "What can I say, I have a way humor."

Summer rolled her eyes, "or a way with awkward silence."

"That too." Seth agreed.

They all got into the car, "Where to Sum?" asked Zach from the back.

"Well, we have to start with Louis Vuitton, from there we'll move on to Dior, and end with Chanel. Sound good?"

Seth groaned, "If that's all were doing then were definitely rockin' it up to Death Cab on the way."

Summer sighed, "If it's even possible to rock to death cab."

Seth glanced at Summer, "Did our time apart improve somebody's retaliatory zingers?"

Summer smiled, "Just drive Cohen."

When they pulled up to the curb and parked outside of Louis Vuitton, Summer practically leaped out of the car. "I'll meet you guys in there ok?"

By the time Seth and Zach entered the store, Summer already had clothes in her hand, "Ok, you guys wait on the couch, I have to go try these on."

Zach and Seth sat down, "So," Zach started, "You guys are really happy together?"

"Uh…" Seth did one of Ryan's sideways glances, "Is this a trap or something?"

Zach laughed, "No seriously, you guys are officially together right?"

Seth nodded, "Yeah." He spoke quietly.

"Ok, guys I'm going to come out ok?" Summer called from the dressing room.

Summer entered the room in a floor length, strapless gown. She smoothed the white material with her hands. Seth and Zach stared without words, "Well?" Summer asked impatiently, "What do you think?"

Seth remained speechless for a moment.

"Summer you look beauti-" Zach began, but he closed his mouth and looked away.

Summer blushed nervously for a minute, "Thank you Zach," She said earnestly, "Cohen, what do you think?"

"Oh my God, you look amazing." Seth said, "What do you need the dress for?"

"Cohen! Are you seriously asking me what I need a fancy dress for? We live in Newport Beach!"

"G.P." Seth answered.

"Hey guys?" Zach asked, "Summer, would you mind terribly if we cut your shopping day short?"

"What's wrong Zach?" Summer asked approaching him.

"No, nothing, I just kind of want to get home."

"I thought you said that this wasn't going to be weird."

"It won't be." Zach answered, "But I need like a day or something."

Summer nodded, "Sure. I mean, Cohen is that ok with you?"

Seth sighed, "Well I was looking forward to holding clothes, waiting, sitting, and buying stuff."

Zach was silent.

"Wrong time for jokes Cohen." Summer said sharply.

"Right." Seth said as he got up, "Why don't I just go to the car?"

"Good idea." Summer said, "I'm just going to change and buy this, I'll meet you guys out there."

sorry, that wasn't a great chapter, I just want them to get home.


	11. Coop?

Chapter 11

Zach and Seth went to the car and sat awkwardly for a few minutes. Seth finally broke the silence, "Man, I didn't even ask you how your uncle liked your comic book!"

Zach looked up, "He said it was bland."

"Oh." Seth cleared his throat nervously, but Summer got into the car before the awkwardness could resettle.

"You all set?" asked Seth.

"Yep." Replied Summer quietly.

The drive home was quiet except for the "Incessant whining" coming out of the stereo according to Summer.

When the reached Newport Seth turned to Zach, "So just take you home?"

Zach nodded, "Yeah, that'd be good."

Seth pulled into Zach's driveway, "Hey," Seth called as Zach got out of the car, "Thanks for everything this weekend. I'll see you on Monday right?"

"Yeah. By guys, this weekend was ok actually, and I'm sure everything will be good by Monday."

Summer waved to Zach from her window. As they pulled out of Zach's driveway Summer sighed deeply. "I feel so bad Cohen!"

"I know me too, but things will go back to normal soon."

Summer nodded.

"So.." Seth began, "Do you want to go home now? Or do you want to come over?"

"Cohen!" Summer exclaimed, "We just had to hide our relationship from Zach! Of course I want to come over! We have to make up for lost time."

Seth smiled and leaned over, "Lets begin now then," He kissed Summer softly.

Summer smiled, and received the kiss. She then pulled away, "Cohen, why don't you drive."

When they pulled into the Cohen driveway Seth looked at Summer, "Huh. No cars here, could it possibly be that we will have privacy?" Seth led Summer to the house, "Hello?" He called. When nobody answered Seth turned to Summer, "I guess-"

Summer cut Seth off by pinning him up against a wall and kissing him. Seth was surprised, but he immediately responded. They slowly began to move their way to the couch. Just as they began to lay down a voice interrupted them, "I'd ask if you had a good trip, but I don't think I need to."

Summer gave a little scream at being caught.

Seth sat up, "Hey Ryan. Thanks so much for your timing."

"No prob." Ryan answered taking another bite out of his apple.

Summer blushed deeply and pulled the straps of her tank top back on her shoulders. "Hi Ryan."

Ryan spoke with a mouthful of apple, "Ok so I'm going to go because I'm feeling uncomfortable, but Seth, Alex called. She said that she had to talk to you about something really important."

Ryan left leaving a confused Seth and an embarrassed Summer sitting on the couch. "What would Alex want?" Asked Summer.

"I don't know. To be honest, the only thing I could think of is that she wants to get back together."

Summer swallowed, she didn't tell Seth about her last conversation with Alex, nor did she want to. "Well, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know! I guess I should go talk to her."

"You know Cohen, Alex and I have actually been hanging out a little bit because Coop is always with her now…So do you think it would be ok if I came?"

Seth looked shocked, "You want to?"

Summer nodded, "I think I may have a way with words that you don't."

Seth was about to protest, but he reluctantly nodded in agreement.

Seth and Summer walked to Alex's apartment hand in hand. When they got to her front door, they noticed that music was playing from the inside and the door was slightly ajar.

Seth turned to Summer, "Should we knock?"

"I don't think so, the door's open."

"I just don't want to hurt Alex" Seth said, slowly pushing the door open while looking at Summer.

"Something tells me she'll take the news ok." Summer replied slowly, pointing to Alex with her arms around a tall, slender, brunette.

Seth's jaw dropped, Alex heard the door open behind her and whipped around. Her partner smiled, but then became wide eyed.

Summer's mouth dropped twice as much as Seth's did, "Oh my God! Coop!"


	12. Couples

I'm giddy with reviews!

Chapter 12

Marissa starred blankly at Seth and Summer in the doorway with her mouth hanging open. After an extremely awkward moment, she covered her face with her hands and fled to Alex's bedroom. Seth and Summer stood in the doorway completely stunned. "Ryan said that you had to talk to me" Seth stuttered finally.

Alex rolled her eyes and went after Marissa.

Summer turned to Seth, "What the hell just happened!"

Seth hesitated, "Is that like a rhetorical question, or do you really want me to recap this?"

Summer glared at Seth.

"Ok, I'm thinking rhetorical.."

"My best friend was just kissing another girl!" Summer turned to Seth, "I mean, I just, I don't even know what to say!"

Seth shrugged.

"How am I supposed to respond to this?" Summer paced back and forth running her fingers through her hair. "I mean, this is like totally weird! Marissa is dating another girl!"

"Summer, you don't know that they're dating."

Summer ignored Seth, "That's like, one couple, four boobs!"

Seth tried to ignore Summer's last comment, "Don't you think you might be overreacting?"

Alex knocked on the door gently, "Mariss, can I come in?"

When nobody answered Alex slowly entered her bedroom. Marissa was laying on Alex's bed. Her head was covered with a pillow.

Alex walked slowly to Marissa and sat down beside her, "Hey" she said softly, "Isn't it better that they know?"

"NO!" Marissa cried from under her pillow.

"But come on! These guys are your friends!"

Marissa whipped out from under her pillow, "You don't understand Alex! Yeah, these guys are my friends, but soon or later the entire school will find out and then-"

Alex cut her off, "Marissa, I do understand. This was me a year ago! I know that you think that everything will change, but it doesn't have to!"

Marissa sat up and sighed, "Oh God. I can't believe I have to do this."

Summer continued to pace, "What should I do! Coop is my best friend!"

Seth stopped Summer from pacing, "I think that Marissa really needs you right now Summer. She's probably really scared."

Summer sighed, but nodded. She walked back to the closed door and knocked softly. "Coop? It's me, can I come in?"

Marissa ran her hands over her head one last time, preparing to confront Summer, "Yeah, Come on in Sum."

As Summer entered, Alex got up off the bed, "I'm gonna go pee." She said as she hurried out the door.

Summer stood at the door awkwardly, "So…" She swallowed nervously, "You and Alex…are you guys like, dating?"

Marissa looked down, "I don't know. I mean, kind of."

Summer edged closer to Marissa, "But I mean, you're so…I mean, you dated Luke for like 6 years, and then Ryan…Are you like, a…you know..les-"

"No!" Marissa exclaimed surprised, "I mean, I don't think so! How do you know?"

Summer shrugged.

"I don't think so." Marissa confirmed, "But I just really connect with Alex. She gets everything. She's like the only person that doesn't think my life is perfect. Were just, I don't know, 'there'. Sum, I'm so confused!" Marissa cried out.

Summer hurried and embraced her best friend, "Coop, its ok. This doesn't have to change anything! I mean, Alex seems really cool!"

"Sum, I don't know what any of this means! I don't regret anything though."

Summer nodded, "It's ok, and Seth and I won't tell anybody!"

"Oh my God! Seth!" Marissa cried out.

"Coop! It's ok! We won't tell anybody! I swear on my entire wardrobe!" Summer said trying to lighten the mood.

"Summer! What about Ryan! We know that Seth can't keep secrets and Ryan is like the one person who I don't want to know about anything!"

"How come?"

Marissa stared at her friend wide eyed, "Well, what if we, you know…get together again sometime?"

"Do you think that could happen!" asked Summer excitedly.

"Sum, it's always a possibility with me and Ryan, but he's with Lindsay…and I guess, I'm _with _Alex." Marissa paused, "That sounds so weird! Oh man, if I ever wanted to piss my mom off really bad…"

"Coop!" Summer interrupted, "Now isn't the time."

Seth stared at Alex quietly.

"Look!" Alex said abruptly, "I know you're probably wondering why I called."

Seth hesitated, "To be honest Alex, that's about the furthest thing from my mind right now, but go ahead and tell me anyways."

Alex rolled her eyes, "I just wanted to let you know, that even though were officially broken up, I still want to be friends."

Seth nodded appreciatly.

"As my first act as your friend," Alex continued, "I just want to let you know, that the girl whom you're still in love with-"

Seth attempted to protest, but Alex cut him off with a glare and Seth hesitated, but then nodded. Alex continued, "still has feelings for you too."

Seth was amused, but intrigued, "Really? And how would you know this?"

"Well, she talked to me before you guys left for L.A. Speaking of which, how was L.A?"

"Now that you mention it," Seth said slowly, "L.A was good. Summer and I are back together."

"Oh." Alex said, "Why did you let me carry on like that?"

Seth smiled, but then Marissa and Summer emerged from Alex's bedroom.

Marissa slowly looked up, embarrassed. She cleared her throat nervously, "Hi Seth."

Seth swallowed and avoided eye contact, "Hey."

Marissa paused, but then spoke quickly, "I like Alex." She blurted out.

Seth looked up, wide eyed, "Oh, um.." Seth was lost for words.

"You can't tell anybody." Marissa continued, "Especially not Ryan. Seth, you can not tell Ryan. Ok?"

Seth nodded, "I won't tell anybody."

Marissa nodded gratefully, "Ok, I'm going to go get my stuff. I need to go home."

"Do you want company?" Summer asked, concerned.

"No, that's ok Sum, but I promise I'll call you later. Ok?"

Summer nodded and grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him out the door.


	13. Weird

Hey guys, I know I haven't been updating as much. I apologize, but school is getting crazy. I'll do the best I can. Thanks for the reviews though!

Chapter 13

Seth and Summer walked quietly back to the Cohen household. Summer didn't speak much along the way. What was there to say? Her confusion and sympathy for Marissa seemed to cancel each other out. When they got back to the house they walked inside and Summer's confusion took over. "I just don't understand how this could happen! I mean, you can't just like..decide that you like girls now, you know?"

Seth nodded solemnly, "I know, but I just feel bad for her! I mean, her sister's gone, her dad left, she has to live with the Grandad of doom, and her mom is…well, Julie Cooper."

Summer nodded, "I know! This is the last thing that Marissa needs to be confused about right now!"

"What's the last thing that Marissa needs to be confused about right now?" asked Ryan, entering from the kitchen.

"Uhh…" Summer and Seth exchanged nervous glances.

"Just that with us in L.A, she hasn't really gotten to hang out with any of us!" Summer said quickly.

"Oh." Ryan nodded, "But Seth, didn't you say last week that she was starting to hang out with Alex a lot?"

"No!" Seth exclaimed.

Ryan looked skeptically at Seth, while Summer shot him a glare and mouthed, "Be Smooth."

Seth Swallowed, "What I meant was that yes, they hang out, but they're not like, _always _together. They're not attached at the hip or anything!" Seth laughed nervously, "Geez Ryan!"

Ryan was about to say something, but he shook his head instead. "Oh, well then why don't you have her over or something?"

Seth nodded slowly, "Yeah, we..we could do that, right?" He asked Summer.

Summer nodded eagerly, "Yeah, lets invite her over! We can all hang out, the four of us again!"

Ryan cocked his head, "Yeah, but I was going to invite Lindsay."

"Oh." Summer said, a little bit saddened, "Well, that's fine then, we can invite other people so that Coop isn't the only one without a boyfriend."

"Summer come on," Seth started, "Ryan's boyfriend won't be coming either."

Summer rolled her eyes and continued, "Maybe we could invite Zach."

"Why don't you invite Alex too, now that all of you guys are friends."

Seth smiled awkwardly, "yeah, ok, I guess we could."

Ryan nodded, "Ok, well I'll call Lindsay and see if she can come over around seven. What are we going to do? Just hang out?"

Seth nodded, "We'll call Zach and Marissa."

Once Ryan had left the room, Summer hissed to Seth, "Cohen! What are we going to do? How awkward is this going to be for Marissa and Alex?"

"Summer, it really shouldn't be that hard, they did hide it from all of us for so long."

Summer nodded, consoled, "that's a good point Cohen."

"It was bound to happen soon or later."

Summer smiled and kissed Seth slowly, but before they got too far, she backed away and picked up her cell phone. I'll call Marissa, do you want to call Zach and Alex?"

"Not particulary, but I will."

"Good enough for me." Summer said quickly, pressing number 2 on her speed dial. It rang twice before Marissa picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Coop!" Summer said cheerfully.

"Hey," Marissa said a little bit softly.

"So, I'm here at Cohen's and we were just wondering if you wanted to come over tonight? Were just all going to hang out."

"Cool, who's coming?"

"Well, so far, me, Chino, Cohen, and you, but were going to call Zach, Lindsay and Alex."

"You're calling Alex?"

"Yep." Summer said proudly.

"You don't have to." Marissa said sharply. "I mean, just because you found out about us, doesn't mean you guys have to accept it."

"But we do accept it Coop! And I personally want to get to know Alex better, she's obviously important to you. And plus, her and Cohen are friends."

Marissa sighed, "So, Ryan doesn't know, does he?"

"No, he doesn't know anything, so you guys can act however you want tonight, it really won't be weird."

"You're sure it won't be weird?"

"Well…" Summer paused, "It _might_ not be weird."

Marissa laughed, "Sum, I'll see you at Seth's around 6:30 ok?"

Summer smiled. "Bye Coop!" Summer turned to Seth, "One down, you're turn."

Seth took the phone and dialed Zach's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zach, it's Seth."

"Oh, hey Seth. What's going on?"

"Well, were going to have some people over at my house tonight and we just wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you see Zach, I have not yet showed you that I am capable of destroying you in the Ninja game, so right now, I'm all talk. I'm going to have to prove that to you."

"Ok Seth. I'll come by around seven."

"All right man! I'll see you then."

Seth ended the call and looked at Summer, "And that Summer, is how we men get passed our problems."

"I see, so you guys are going to play a ninja game on the playstation rather than seriously duke it out? You're manliness is overwhelming Cohen."

Seth gave Summer a big fake smile, and took the phone and dialed Alex's number.

"Hello?" asked a groggy voice into the phone.

"Sorry." Seth said, "It is 4:15, so I know I'm waking you, but I just wanted to ask you something."

"Seth?"

"Glad you remembered. So listen, some people are coming over around seven to just hang out and whatever and I happen to know that you don't work on Thursdays, so I was wondering if you would like to come."

"Did you talk to Marissa?"

"Yeah, she's coming."

"No, I mean, does she want me to come?"

"Yeah, of course! It won't be weird tonight Alex."

"It wont." Alex stated skeptically.

"Mmmm. Maybe." Seth said.

"Seth, I'll be over at seven." Alex said as she hung up the phone.

Seth looked at Summer, "So that's it, everybody's coming."

"Good." Summer said, while nodding her head. "So…" she continued, "This is going to get weird isn't it?"

"Oh yeah." Seth confirmed. "Really weird."


	14. Good old days

Chapter 14

Summer emerged from Seth's bedroom and smoothed down her hair. She was startled by the shrill ring of the doorbell. Summer quickly checked her watch, it was only 6:00. She called to Seth that she was getting the door, and heard a muffled response. Summer answered the door to find Marissa standing outside awkwardly.

"Coop!" Summer exclaimed excitedly, "You're early!"

Marissa nodded, "Well, Caleb thought we should bond, so I'm going to go with the whole 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' approach."

Summer smiled and ushered Marissa in, "Well Seth is getting dressed and Ryan is in the shower, other people are coming in a little bit."

The girls walked to the television room and sat on the couch. "So, how's everything going with you and Alex?" asked Summer, keeping her voice low.

"Um, good actually. It still seems a little weird to be talking to you about it, but I'm having fun with her."

"Good!" Summer put her arm around Marissa's shoulder, "You know I just want you to be happy right?"

Marissa nodded, but changed the subject, "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Well, Cohen's got a bunch of movies, but they're all pretty lame, so we'll have to make our own fun."

Seth came out of his room, pulling a sweater-vest over his polo. "Hey Marissa!" He greeted cheerfully, "You're early."

"Would you believe that I didn't want to have to wait any longer for your witty repartee?"

Seth smiled and squinted, "Unfortunately, no."

Marissa smiled, "Good. So I hear your movies are lame."

Seth looked hard at Marissa, "and who might I ask told you this."

Marissa looked at Summer, who turned to Seth, "I'm sorry Cohen, but all of those movies are rated PG."

"Oh oh! I have to take slack from the girl who liked Gigli?"

Summer threw up her hands, "I just think that the press was too hard on it! It's not like it was cinematic gold, but it was definitely underrated."

Marissa giggled and Ryan walked into the room. "Hey what's so funny?"

Marissa shrugged her shoulders, "I'm sorry, how long have these two been married?" She asked referring to Seth and Summer.

Ryan smiled and approached Marissa. "It's been a while since I've seen you." Ryan said, awkwardly pausing, but then hugging Marissa. While they were hugging Marissa shot Seth a curios glance, wondering if Ryan knew. Seth shook his head, and Marissa was extremely relieved.

"Ok, so until everybody gets here, what shall it be? Pirates or Ninjas?"

Summer groaned, "Cohen, seriously? Video games on our night all together?"

Seth nodded and handed Marissa and Summer controllers. "Why don't the ladies battle it out to see who moves on to the finals."

"This is so lame" Summer said, as she took the controller from Seth, "Hey! Cohen, you gave Marissa the one with the vibrating pack!"

Marissa smirked at Summer, and they duked it out. While the girls were playing, the doorbell rang again. Seth got up, "I got it." Seth moved to the door to find Zach standing outside. "Zach! Buddy! Come on in!"

Zach came into the room to hear Summer shouting, "Coop! Why did you do that! You totally just blew my head off my body! You're never going to make it to the final stage without me!"

Marissa laughed, "We'll see."

"Who's ahead?" Zach asked sitting down on the couch.

"Hey Zach!" Summer greeted, looking away from the screen. "Want to play? I'm getting a little too Cohen for my own good."

Zach smiled and took the controller from Summer.

"Marissa, I don't mean to be rude," Seth started, "But if you don't mind, Zach and I have a score to settle."

Marissa rolled her eyes and gladly gave up the controller to Seth.

Zach and Seth played for a little while until the video game declared Zach the winner. "Unbelievable." Seth said softly, "It's like you out Jewed me in my own temple."

Zach smiled, "Yeah, it's exactly like that Seth." He said sarcastically.

The doorbell rang and Seth stood up, "Allow me, I need to get away from all the mocking." He said, referring to Summer's endless taunts about how the video lord had fallen. Seth opened the door to find Alex standing impatiently, holding a large bottle of Tequila.

"Oh hey. Perfect. Alcohol." Seth said glancing at the bottle.

"Well Seth, I know you said that this wasn't going to be weird, but we'll see." Alex said thrusting the bottle into Seth's hands, "Plus, you provided the house, I thought the least I could do was provide the cocktails."

"How thoughtful of you." Seth said as he put the bottle on the counter.

Alex walked into the room to find Marissa and Ryan battling each other in the Ninja game.

"Ryan! You always used to let me win!" Marissa complained throwing down her controller.

"Well apparently, I'm not a rebel anymore, according to Seth, so I've got to get my aggression out somehow."

Marissa smiled, "Well if you ever want to rumble, just say when and where." Marissa playfully slapped Ryan on the cheek.

"Oh is that so?" Ryan asked smiling, grabbing Marissa's wrists and pulling them down by her sides. He held her hands by his waist for a second and pulled her hair gently with the other hand.

"Hey!" Marissa squealed, "Never, ever, pull a girl's hair! As soon as you pull hair, it becomes a bitch fight Ryan! Maybe Seth was right about you!"

Ryan shook his head slowly, "What have I become?"

"Don't worry, maybe I can call up Luke and you guys can pretend it's the good old days again."

Ryan smiled.

Alex cleared her throat in the background and Marissa and Ryan both looked over.

"Hey Alex." Ryan greeted.

Marissa smiled, "Hey." She said softly.

"Hey guys." Alex said equally as soft.

Summer got up off the couch, where she was sitting with Zach, amused at watching Ryan and Marissa fight. She walked over to Seth in the kitchen and noticed the bottle of Tequila. "What's this?" she asked.

"Well Alex thought it might liven up the party."

"oh." Summer paused, "How um…thoughtful of her."

Seth smiled, "I said the same thing." Seth entered the living room, "hey guys, anybody want a drink? You can have rum in coke, except instead of Rum, Tequila. I don't know what that's called."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "That's alright."

"No thanks man." Zach answered.

"Marissa?" Seth asked, preparing to pour.

"Actually, I'm ok, maybe later."

Alex looked at Marissa oddly, and then answered, "I guess I don't need any either."

"Ok then." Seth put the bottle back on the counter.

Alex walked over to the couch and sat next to Zach. "So, not awkward at all huh?"

Zach smiled, "What could be more normal than hanging out with my ex-girlfriend and her current boyfriend?"

"Or my ex-boyfriend and his current girlfriend." Alex added. Alex watched Marissa and Ryan bicker curiously.

"Ok, Cohen!" Summer hissed, "This is starting to lag!"

"I know!" Seth agreed. "Where's Lindsay?"

"I don't know, but I do know that Ryan and Marissa are being like they were a year ago!"

Seth nodded, "But what about Zach and Alex? We need to do something that can include all of us!" Summer looked at the bottle on the counter. She grabbed it up and gave Seth a smile.

Seth shook his head, "Summer no way!"

Summer pouted, "Well what else are we supposed to do? I don't want to drink it, but we've got a bottle…there is only one game that you're allowed to play with a group of people if you have a bottle!"

Seth rolled his eyes, "Summer, do you know how much sexual tension there is in this room?"

"Fine." Summer said grabbing the bottle away from Seth, "Let's just see what everybody else says." Summer cleared her throat to get everybody's attention. "Ok, so guys, this party needs a little life, so what do you think about a round of spin the bottle?"

Marissa looked at Summer skeptically, "Sum, were not eleven."

Summer pouted, "Fine. _You _don't have to play." She said, glaring dramatically at Marissa, "But somebody's got to!"

"I'll play." Alex said.

Marissa looked over at her.

"I mean, what the hell right? It'll be entertaining."

Summer smiled, "Thank you! At least somebody will play!"

"I guess I'll play," Zach said reluctantly.

"Wait just a minute Zach," Seth interrupted, "Now, if nobody else will play besides Summer and Alex, than that means that they can obviously only kiss each other…now, I'm no expert in the field of mathematics, but something tells me, I like those odds."

Summer shot Seth a glare, "Zach, you're playing." She announced.

Seth rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever, I'm in."

The four of them sat in a circle, leaving Marissa and Ryan standing. Marissa looked reluctantly at Ryan, who finally sighed. "Make the circle bigger guys."

Summer squealed, "Yay! This is going to be so much fun you guys!"

"We'll see…" Ryan said skeptically.


	15. spin the bottle

Chapter 15

The entire group sat in a circle on the floor. Summer took hold of the bottle, "I'll go first!" She said cheerfully.

Ryan looked at Seth, "Is it weird for you that you're girlfriend is so eager to kiss others?"

"Actually, a little bit." Seth answered. Summer just laughed and gave the bottle a hard spin. The bottle spun all around the group, finally stopping in front of Ryan.

"Chino!" Summer exclaimed, "Take me now!"

Ryan smiled and leaned over and gave Summer a short kiss on the mouth.

"Your turn." Summer said, handing the bottle to Ryan.

Ryan rolled his eyes and reluctantly spun the bottle, it finally stopped at Alex. Alex smiled and accepted the polite kiss from Ryan.

Alex spun, and the bottle landed on Zach, their kiss was innocent enough, but the group became silent when Zach's spin landed in front of Summer. Things were quiet in awkwardness for a moment, but Summer broke the tension by leaning over and kissing Zach friendly.

Summer blushed ever so slightly and gave the bottle a spin. The bottle came to a halt in front of Marissa, causing Seth to exclaim, "Finally!"

Summer rolled her eyes, "Come on guys, do we really have to?"

"Summer, you know I'm a stickler for the rules."

Summer glared at Seth, "So you're saying Cohen, that if you land on Ryan, you're going to kiss him?"

Seth paused, "Let's just see where the bottle takes us." Seth picked up the bottle of Tequila, "You've let me down before Tequila, don't do it again."

Summer rolled her eyes and turned to Marissa, "Well Coop?"

Marissa shrugged, and leaned in and gave Summer a little peck on the lips.

Marissa spun the bottle and landed on Seth, "Seth, you finally have your chance to kiss me!" Marissa exclaimed, joking.

"Marissa," Seth said seriously, "You don't have to act like this is our first time, the sexual tension between our lips will tell the truth." Marissa rolled her eyes and leaned in. Seth spun the bottle, and watched in horror as it stopped at Zach. Summer's eyes lit up. "Excellent."

Seth pointed to the T.V behind Summer, "Summer, Grady Bridges!"

Summer whipped around and Seth turned the bottle so it was pointing towards her. When Summer turned back and found the bottle pointing at herself and shook her head, "Cohen, you know how I'm a stickler for the rules!"

"I didn't touch it! It just moved by itself." Seeing Summer looking skeptically, Seth continued, "Were going to have to go to the judges on this one."

Seth looked to Ryan, who stared blankly between Seth and Summer until he caught on that he was the judge. "Oh, me. Um…Sorry Summer, but I'm going to have to allow this, I don't really want to see Zach and Seth kiss."

Summer pouted, but then lovingly accepted the kiss from Seth.

"Fine." Summer said, after she had kissed Seth, "But Zach can spin next." Seth smiled and put his arm around Summer.

Zach spun and smiled as the bottle stopped in front of Marissa. They kissed each other, and Marissa spun and the bottle stopped in front of Alex. Marissa swallowed and looked blankly. Zach made a funny, "oooh", but stopped when he realized that nobody was laughing. Marissa quietly leaned over and gave Alex and extremely short peck. Alex backed away and avoided eye contact with Marissa. Alex took the bottle from Marissa, and spun it, landing on Ryan. Alex smiled and leaned over and kissed Ryan, all very innocently. Ryan took the bottle and spun it. He smiled sheepishly as it landed in front of Marissa. Marissa smiled, "Oh, how risqué, we've only done this a million times before!"

Ryan leaned across the circle and met Marissa half way. She smiled and kissed Ryan softly. Everybody was silent, watching, to see how much feeling was behind the kiss. When they pulled apart, Ryan was still smiling as he spun the bottle again. The doorbell interrupted again, "I got it" Seth said jumping up, eager to not let the bottle land on him. Ryan spun the bottle again, and it once again landed on Marissa.

"Ohh!" Summer squealed, "You know that this means it has to be for ten seconds!"

"Sum who made up those rules!" Marissa asked.

Summer shrugged and Ryan and Marissa met in the middle once again. Marissa closed her eyes, allowing the familiarality of the situation take over. Midway through the kiss a voice interrupted, "Glad to see that you didn't wait for me to have a good time."

Ryan broke the kiss, leaving Marissa stunned and whipped around.

Lindsay stood in the hallway, silently shaking her head at Ryan. "I think I left something in my car" She stuttered, turning to leave.

"Lindsay wait!" Ryan said, getting up to go after her.

"Hmm." Seth said slowly, "I don't think she's coming back."


	16. Departure

Chapter 16

"Lindsay come on!" Ryan pleaded as he followed her out of the room. "It was just a game!"

"Word to the wise Ryan," Lindsay spat back, "Any game that involves you kissing your ex-girlfriend isn't a game you should be playing when you're dating somebody else."

The others sat in the T.V room listening tentively, "Guys," Zach started, "Maybe we should give them some priv-"

"Shh!" Summer cut him off.

Ryan, hearing the silence from the other room, ushered Lindsay out to the porch. "Lindsay, I'm sorry, but it didn't mean anything!"

"That doesn't matter to me Ryan! You know how intimidated I am of her! We've had this conversation before."

"You don't need to be intimidated Lindsay! You're my girlfriend now!"

Lindsay looked down, "Yeah, but don't you think it kills me to know that if Marissa wanted a relationship right now, you guys would have one?"

Ryan forced Lindsay into eye contact. "What? What makes you say that!"

"Ryan, I know that in the beginning of the year you wanted to get back with Marissa but she was with somebody else."

Ryan paused, he didn't know how to respond, "But Lindsay, I don't want to be with Marissa right now, I like what we have!"

Lindsay shook her head, "Listen, I should be going. Maybe I'll call you tomorrow or something."

"Lindsay, don't leave like this."

Lindsay turned to Ryan as she was walking down the steps, "Ryan, can you honestly tell me that you are as happy with me right now as you were with Marissa a year ago?"

Ryan stood shocked, he didn't know what to say, "I-but-"

Lindsay swallowed, "I'll talk to you later Ryan."

Ryan covered his face with his hands and trudged back into the house. He ignored Seth's calls and walked past the T.V room, outside and headed back to the pool house.

"What do you think happened?" Summer asked.

"I'm guessing that Lindsay wasn't pleased." Seth said quietly.

"So, Ryan probably isn't coming back, is he?" Asked Alex.

Marissa shook her head, "Well I guess is the game is finally over we don't need this bottle anymore." Marissa picked up the Tequila bottle, screwed open the top and took a long sip. Summer rolled her eyes, and Seth and Zach sat awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Alex swallowed and got up. She avoided eye contact with Marissa and turned towards the rest of the group, "Guys, this was really fun, but I'm going to take off. I'm sure I'll see you all at the Bait Shop this weekend right?"

Seth nodded his head, "Only a fool would miss Rufis Wainright."

Alex nodded and started to walk away. Marissa looked up, and excused herself from the group. She ran after Alex and grabbed her arm, "Hey, why are you leaving?"

Alex looked at Marissa, "I uh, I just have to go home. I'll talk to you later."

"No Alex, wait, what's wrong?"

Alex looked slightly annoyed, "Look Marissa, I have a few things that I want to talk to you about, but Zach's in there and he doesn't know about us, so in less you want him to find out loudly, right now, you'll let me go."

Marissa looked stunned, but let go of Alex's arm. Marissa stood in the doorway, watching Alex leave. She had no idea why Alex was mad! She hadn't said anything mean to her tonight at all! Marissa walked back to the family room where Zach, Summer, and Seth all sat. Seth and Summer sat quietly, making sure they didn't allude to any connection between Alex and Marissa.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked Marissa, who's eyes were becoming wet.

Marissa shook her head, "Oh nothing. But, I think I'm gonna head out guys. Sum, I'll call you later ok?"

Summer nodded and stood up and hugged her friend goodbye. "You ok?" She whispered.

Marissa nodded and went to follow Alex.

Summer sat back down next to Seth. He immediately put his arms comfortably around Summer, who leaned against his chest getting comfortable. They sat quietly for a second until they realized that it was only them and Zach left. Seth cleared his throat and moved away from Summer. "So Zach, you up for another round of Ninjas? I'm sure my fingers were cold and too slow before."

Zach smiled, "Actually Seth, I think I'm going to make you sweat it out. I'm going to go home, but tonight was good. We'll have to do it again sometime, maybe with a little less drama."

"Oh Zach, unfortunately, tonight does not rate high on our drama meter. But yeah, we'll call you." Seth said.

Zach nodded, "Bye guys."

Summer smiled, "Bye."

After Zach had left Seth and Summer settled comfortably on the couch. "Geez," Seth started, "Some party, the house is cleared out, and it's 9:15."

Summer smiled, "I'd say people left just in time Cohen." Summer crawled over to Seth slowly and kissed him softly.


	17. Endings

Chapter 17

Marissa walked into Alex's apartment without knocking. "Alex?" she called. "Alex!" Marissa spoke loudly, beginning to become angry with Alex's disappearance.

Alex emerged from the bedroom.

"Alex! What the hell was that-" Marissa stopped herself when she noticed that Alex's cheeks were stained with tears. "What's wrong?" She asked, hurrying over to Alex and touching her shoulder tenderly.

Alex swallowed, "I'm sorry Marissa, but I can't do this. I can't be with you."

Marissa stepped back, "What? Why? Things were just starting, and I thought they were going great!"

"So did I," Alex continued, "Until tonight."

Marissa sighed, "Alex what about tonight! Was it that we hid our relationship? Was it about spin the bottle?"

Alex rolled her eyes.

"It was just a game!" Marissa exclaimed, angry that Alex couldn't understand.

"Yeah," Alex agreed, "But they way that you and Ryan were acting wasn't."

"I'm sorry I had to kiss him Alex! It's not like I asked to play! If I recall correctly, it was you who volunteered first!"

"Marissa, it's not about the stupid game! It's about how you are a better person when you're with Ryan!"

Marissa was silent and she looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if Ryan's around, you turn down drinks. When Ryan's around, you're happier!"

"Alex that's not true!"

Alex's eyes began to fill with tears and she started to walk away, "God! I'm so sick of this!" She yelled.

"Alex!" Marissa shouted back angrily, "What are you sick about! I honestly don't know what I did wrong!"

"It's nothing that you did! It's just that I am so tired of being second best in every damn relationship I'm in!"

Marissa didn't know what to say.

"Seth and I broke up largely because he was still in love with Summer! I knew that I was the rebound girl, and for a little while, I was ok with that! But I can't go through it again with you!"

Marissa walked towards Alex and looked her directly in the eye. "You are not my rebound." Marissa spoke slowly.

Alex spoke back equally as slowly, "I don't believe you."

Marissa was stunned, but she backed away from Alex. "Look, I'm sorry if you don't think that I'm in this relationship, but I have put everything on the line here! My friends, my family and my reputation, I gave all of those up for you!"

Alex looked hard at Marissa, "Please Marissa, you didn't have to give anything up for me! Because you're with a girl now you found an excuse to not have to tell anybody!"

Marissa shook her head at Alex. "I can't believe you. You're accusing me of not having any feelings at all for you!"

"I'm not saying that you don't like me, I just think that you are using your problems as an excuse to be with me!" Alex threw up her hands and imitated Marissa, "I'm Marissa Cooper, I'm a rich girl, but I don't live the easy life. Just to prove that to you I'm going to show you how many problems I have!"

Marissa's eyes began to fill with tears. "What the hell do you want from me Alex!"

"I don't want you to use this relationship as another way to get back to your mom and prove to her that she screwed you up. I don't want to be an example of your deep issues."

"Alex that is not what you are!"

Alex closed her eyes, "I also want to know that you are in this relationship for good. I want you to believe that you can have with me what you had with Ryan."

Marissa swallowed, she didn't know what to say. Honestly, she could not see herself in a long term relationship with a girl. Marissa became consumed with guilt because she realized that there was some truth in what Alex was saying. Marissa thought of a way to get around the question, "I don't want to be with Ryan right now."

Alex shook her head, "Marissa, it isn't about whether you want to be with Ryan or not, it's about the fact that when you are with Ryan, you are happier and healthier. It kills me to not be able to have a relationship with you unless you were drunk! I mean, at first, it was fun, but I thought you always acted this way! I don't want to be the person who you can count on for a good time! I don't know if we can be in a relationship together, but I do know that I care about you! I can't live with the fact that you would be better off with somebody else!"

"Why would I be better off with Ryan if I'm happy with you!" Marissa asked, now softening her voice.

"Because I saw the way you guys acted today. You guys have banter! You guys joke around! You guys care about each other."

"But I care about you!" Marissa cried.

Alex sighed, "I don't think this relationship can work."

Marissa began to cry. She spoke quietly with tears running down her cheeks, "I don't want you to think I didn't care about you. You are amazing, and I wish I was strong enough to give you what you deserve."

Now it was Alex's turn to begin to tear. "Me too." She whispered.

Alex walked over to Marissa and embraced her tightly.

"I'm going to go take a walk." Marissa whispered into Alex's ear. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, when we are both feeling a little better."

Alex nodded and watched Marissa walk out the door.


	18. The Pier

Chapter 18

Ryan lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He didn't know what to think. On the one hand, he thought that Lindsay was overreacting, but he also felt guilty because he was having a great time with Marissa. For a while, he had even forgotten about Lindsay. It was like he was lost in the old days. Ryan was torn. He wasn't sure if he wanted to get back together with Marissa with all that she was going through, but she had seemed pretty together while they were hanging out. Come to think of it, Marissa didn't ever have too many issues when she was hanging out with Ryan, since last Christmukah! Ryan sat up, now he felt even guiltier. He liked Lindsay, but it didn't always seem to click. Plus, she and Kirsten were starting to become closer, which was a little bit weird. Ryan stood. He had to clear his head, or at least sort some of his feelings out. He walked into the house to find Summer and Seth consumed in each other on the couch.  
Ryan looked away, "Geez Seth, you do have a room you know."  
Seth broke away from Summer and looked at Ryan, "Yes I know this Ryan, but it is the vicinity between my room and my parents room that concerns me."  
"Ah." Ryan replied, understanding. "Listen, I'm just going to go walk around for a little bit. Think about a few things."   
Seth nodded, "Do you want company?"  
Ryan shook his head, "Nah, that's ok. You guys look busy anyway."  
Summer spoke up quietly, "Is everything ok between you and Lindsay?"   
Ryan shrugged, "I don't know. We'll see I guess." Ryan walked out of the room and down the driveway. He walked towards the pier, the pier was his favorite place in Newport. When he was on the pier, he really was on the edge of the world, something he had never gotten to experience in Chino. As he reached the pier, he saw a familiar figure standing in the distance. Marissa was leaned up against the railing, her hair was blowing in the wind. Ryan walked up behind her quietly. He touched her shoulder gently, "Hey."

Marissa jumped and looked up at Ryan.

Ryan smiled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Ryan's smile faded as he noticed that Marissa's face was stained with the path of tears. "What's wrong?" He asked gently.

Marissa sheepishly wiped her face, embarrassed to be seen crying. "Nothing." She replied, "It's nothing."

Ryan nodded slowly, "Well if you decide that it is something, I want to hear about it ok?"

Marissa smiled and nodded. Another tear began to roll down her cheek as she thought about what Alex had said about her and Ryan. She hid the tear from Ryan and asked, "Hey, how's everything with you and Lindsay?"

Ryan stared out at the waves, "Um, I don't know. It's hard to figure out how mad she is at me when she won't talk to me."

Marissa touched Ryan's shoulder, "If it's because of that stupid kiss, I can talk to her. I mean, it didn't mean anything right?"

Ryan looked at Marissa in the eye, "Right." He confirmed."

Marissa nodded and swallowed. "So, other than how tonight ended, it was fun right?"

Ryan smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we should definitely do it again."

Marissa nodded, "Maybe just the four of us could hang out soon. Or, even if Seth and Summer can't hang out, we still can right? I mean, unless Lindsay will get mad."

"We should hang out. I want to be friends again you know?"

Marissa smiled, finally feeling happy for the first time since she was at the Cohens, "Me too! I miss not being able to talk to you Ryan!"

Ryan smiled, "Me too."

The two stood silently both staring at the same spot along the horizon. All that they heard was the crashing of the waves. The silence was broken by the sound of a car engine behind them. Ryan turned around curiously to see Lindsay staring at him emptily. Lindsay shook her head, seeing Ryan standing with Marissa. Ryan didn't know what to say, his mouth dropped, and he put up his hand to get her attention, but Lindsay ignored Ryan and drove off angrily.

Marissa seeing Lindsay, spoke softly, "You can go after her Ryan. It's ok, I'm fine."

Ryan swallowed, "I _could_ go after her, but I could also stay here with you."

Marissa looked at Ryan, surprised. "But aren't you and Lindsay…" she trailed off, not wanting to speak of them dating.

Ryan shrugged, "Maybe, but I'm not going to running after her every time she's upset. I mean, were friends now right? Lindsay knows that were friends, she shouldn't be angry."

Marissa paused. "Right." She said slowly, "Friends."

Marissa and Ryan both turned silently back towards the waves. Marissa smiled to herself thinking. Ryan had always chased after her when she was upset.


	19. Towels

Chapter 19

Marissa and Ryan stood together at the pier. His arm had found it's way around Marissa's shoulders, partly for warmth, but more for comfort. It had been subtle, not allowing either of them to process the chemistry. They hadn't spoken in a long time. They didn't need words right now, they just didn't want to be alone. Marissa's cell phone cut through the silence like a knife. She looked at Ryan before answering, she wanted his permission to break their embrace. Ryan smiled, "Aren't you going to get it?" he asked.

Marissa nodded, "Hello?"

"Hey Coop! Where are you?" Summer cheerfully asked on the other line.

"Oh, I'm just down by the pier. Are you still with Seth?"

"I just left his house, but I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out.

Talk, not talk, whatever."

Marissa was desperate to tell somebody about Alex, and she knew she couldn't turn to Ryan on this one, but she also didn't want to leave Ryan. She made eye contact with Ryan, and he seemed to read her mind.

"I should probably be going Marissa," he mouthed to Marissa.

Marissa nodded to Ryan and spoke to Summer, "That sounds good Sum, I'll be at your house in like 10? Can I crash there tonight?"

"Yeah! I'll see you in a few."

Marissa shut her cell phone and turned to Ryan who was preparing to leave,

"Ryan, this was…nice."

Ryan nodded quietly. "We'll definitely have to start hanging out again. I do remember you sucking at the Ninja game, if you wanted a lesson. Seth isn't bringing his 'A' game to the table, so you might have a chance to beat him."

Marissa smiled, "Oh please, I wasn't that bad, I'm definitely ready to take you on."

Ryan smiled back at her, "Oh you think so do you?"

Marissa nodded, "We'll just have to see tomorrow."

"Yes we will." Ryan confirmed. "Ok, well then, why don't you and Summer come by sometime tomorrow? I'm sure she's planning on seeing Seth anyways."

"Sounds good Ryan." Marissa waved to him and headed to Summer's house. She was actually happy.

When she got to Summer's she walked in without knocking. She knew that Summer's step mom would be unconscious, and her dad was probably out of town. As she was walking to Summer's room, Marissa realized how long it had been since she had last been to Summer's house. Summer's bedroom door was slightly ajar so she went in without knocking.

"Hey Sum!" Marissa said.

Summer who was lying on her bed, reading a magazine jumped up. Summer hid the magazine behind her back, "Hey Coop! That was quick…"

"Whatcha' reading Sum?" Marissa asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Summer exclaimed.

"Summer, are you looking at porn again?" Marissa asked sarcastically.

"I read it for the articles!" Summer exclaimed equally as sarcastic.

Marissa rolled her eyes and succeeded in grabbing the magazine behind Summer's back.

Marissa found herself staring at the new issue of Legion, Seth's favorite comic book. "Oh my God Sum, no way!"

"I can explain!" Summer exclaimed, trying to get her comic book back.

Marissa stared at the comic book but, broke down in laughter, "I can't believe I lost you to the dark side!"

"Hey! In my defense, Cohen said that if I read Legion then he'll watch the Vouge fashion awards with me tomorrow on E!."

Marissa nodded, still smirking, "Mmhmm.."

"Shut up Coop!" Summer playfully hit Marissa on the arm. "So," Summer continued, finally becoming serious, "How is everything with Alex? I mean, she seemed kind of angry when she left."

Marissa cleared her throat, "Yeah, she was. I think were done."

"What? Why?" Summer touched Marissa's arm tenderly, concerned for her friend.

"In a nut shell, she thought that I was using her as an example of how screwed up I am!"

Summer's jaw dropped. "What? That's ridiculous! What a bitch!"

Marissa shrugged, "I don't know, there was other stuff too…"

"What other stuff?"

"I don't know…she just thought that I wasn't happy with her."

"Were you?"

Marissa shrugged, "Yeah, I think so, but she also brought up a good point."

Summer's mouth hung open, waiting. "Well?"

"She wanted to know that I would be as committed in my relationship with her, as I was when I was with Ryan."

"Wow…that's a pretty big thing to ask considering you and Chino."

Marissa looked up, "what about me and Ryan?"

Summer rolled her eyes, "Coop, you guys practically went shopping for matching 'his' and 'her' bath towels! You guys were like…committed."

Marissa smiled, "Yeah, I know. So, I didn't give Alex an answer and she got

mad. I guess I can't really blame her, we wanted different things out of this

relationship."

"What did you want?" Summer asked.

Marissa was quiet, "I don't really know. I know that I didn't use the relationship to piss of my mom, but it was definitely a plus. And, I guess I just wanted somebody. I mean, I felt really alone. That's the same reason I was with DJ, I just needed to be with somebody that cared about me."

"I care about you Coop!" Summer exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her friends.

Marissa giggled, "I know Sum, but to be perfectly honest, and I know that this is selfish, but it felt really good in this relationship with Alex, and my relationship with DJ, to have somebody care about me more than I cared about them."

"You didn't care about Alex?"

"I did, its just that I knew the whole time I was with her that when things ended, I wouldn't be devastated. At least not the way I've been devastated before."

"You mean with Ryan?"

Marissa nodded. "Alex thinks I should be with Ryan."

Summer nodded, "Good, maybe the two of us can start a club or something."

Marissa looked up, surprised, "What? You think that Ryan and I should be together too?"

"Please Coop! The way you two were acting tonight, Cohen and I were practically having an excitement hernia!"

Marissa tried to hide a smile from her face.

"But," Summer continued, "It doesn't really matter what me or Alex thinks, if you don't have feelings for Chino than it wasn't meant to be."

Marissa nodded slowly, "Yeah." She confirmed, "_If _I don't have feelings for him…" she said slowly, a smile spreading across her face.

Summer jumped up excitedly, "Oh my God! I knew it! Coop!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Marissa tried not to laugh, "Summer! Shhh!"

Summer sat back down a wide smile still consuming her face. "When did this happen!"

"I don't know, I mean, tonight was so much fun, it really felt like it was a year ago, you know?"

"Yes!" Summer agreed, loudly.

"Then, after I went after Alex, and things didn't go so well, I went to take a walk, and we sort of ended up together at the pier."

"Oh my God! This is better than the Valley!" Summer was waving her hands excitedly, but she suddenly stopped. "Wait, you guys were at the pier together?"

"Yeah." Marissa confirmed, "Why?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Summer said slowly. "It's just that, well, Lindsay dropped by the Cohen's, and she wanted to talk to Ryan, and we told her that he was at the pier…"

Marissa nodded, "Yeah, we saw her."

Summer gasped, "You did?"

"Well actually, she saw us, and then drove away angrily."

"Oh my God. What did Ryan do?"

Marissa tried as hard as she could not to smile, "Nothing." She said, as she finally surrendered to a small smile, "He didn't do anything. He saw her, and then stayed with me."

Summer was quiet, as she stared intently at her friend, "You _so_ want to gloat right now Coop."

Marissa's smile widened and she nodded eagerly. "I'm sorry, but it's like he picked me or something!"

Summer once again jumped up in excitement. "Tomorrow Coop, you and I are going to the Home Depot to pick out those towels!"


	20. Chapter 20

Guys, I'm so sorry about how long it's been. You know how summer goes.

Chapter 20

Marissa stirred and opened her eyes just wide enough to see the clock. It read 10:38. She usually slept well passed noon, but she didn't need to today. There was no reason for her to stay in bed. For the first time in a while she didn't have a headache or a nauseous feeling reminding her of the night before. For the first time in a while she woke up feeling safe. She knew she no longer had to worry about her friends finding out, or paying the rent. She turned over and realized that Summer was already out of bed an on her cell phone.

Summer giggled, "I know. Ok, shut up! Yeah, we'll see you guys later. Bye Cohen." Summer closed her phone and turned around to the bed. "Oh Coop! You're up!"

"Was that Seth?" Marissa asked, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

Summer smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I was thinking we could go over there in a little bit."

Marissa nodded, "Yeah, but first I have to go to Alex's."

Summer's smile faded and she instinctively lowered her voice, "But I thought that you guys were done! Last night you and Ryan-"

"-to get my stuff." Marissa continued.

"Oh, sorry. Guess I overreacted."

Marissa laughed, "Yeah, I guess so."

Ryan shuffled into the kitchen from the pool house and found that Seth was already up playing video games.

"Man, let it go, Zach's better than you." He said groggily sitting down next to Seth and picking up a controller.

"No Ryan, I can't let that go. Zach's already got better hair, I can't let him beat me at this too."

Ryan looked over at Seth, "Really? You like Zach's hair?"

"It looks like it's been touched by angles. It's just so feathered."

Ryan rolled his eyes and changed the subject, "So where were you last night when I got home?"

"I turned in early, why? Where were you?"

"I was just down at the pier."

"Ohh, the pier!" Seth said slyly, "Happen to see any cute redheads down there?"

"Seth, she's your aunt." Ryan reminded him, "and yes, I did. Was that your doing?"

Seth smiled triumphantly, "I got your back Ryan. So are you two good now?"

Ryan shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't talk to her."

"What? I thought you just said that you saw her."

"Oh, I did. I saw her, she saw me, she saw me with Marissa, I saw her look angry, and then I saw her drive away angrily."

Seth finally turned away from the television, "What? You were with Marissa?"

Ryan nodded, "I went to the pier, and she was already there, so we just hung out for a little while."

"But when you saw Lindsay, I mean, what did she say later when you went to talk to her and explain the situation?"

Ryan remained silent for a moment, "I didn't go after her," He finally said, looking at Seth.

"Really? Ryan Atwood, not chasing after a girl who's upset? My how the mighty have fallen!"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I don't know, I didn't want to have to explain the situation. She should never have been mad. Me and Marissa, were friends, and Lindsay should accept that right?"

Seth ignored the question, "Since when are you and Marissa friends?"

"Since tonight. It was really nice, just hanging out with her again…"

"Nice like, sunset on a fall day, or nice like getting your mack on?"

Ryan scoffed, but then didn't answer, "I don't know, neither I guess. I don't know. I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Shwhatev." Seth answered.

"Oh by the way, Marissa and Summer are coming over today to hang out."

"You just love hanging out Ryan Atwood!"

Marissa headed over to Alex's apartment. She knocked, but when nobody came to the door, she headed over to the Bait Shop because Alex was probably working. She saw Alex counting cash behind the counter.

"Hey" Marissa said quietly.

Alex looked up, locked eyes with her for a few seconds, but then continued to count the bills. "Hi."

Marissa walked up to her slowly, "Listen, I'm sorry. I never meant for things to end that way."

Alex looked Marissa straight in the eye, "But you did mean for things to end right?"

Marissa sighed, "Alex, this wasn't a plan. I'm just confused about everything that's going on. I can't change that, and I don't think that I need to apologize for that."

Alex felt her temper rising, "So you admit that you were just experimenting with me! Marissa, I never wanted to be an experiment! I wanted to be half of a good relationship."

"It wasn't an experiment! I acted on impulse. I had this attraction to you so I acted on it!"

Alex looked down, "But now the attraction's gone?"

Marissa took Alex's hands in hers, "It turned to infatuation. I'm sorry Alex. I'm so so sorry."

Alex let a tear drop to the ground. "Me too."

Alex leaned into Marissa and gave her a final, tender goodbye kiss.

Lindsay put her wet hair up in a towel, "Maybe I overreacted last night." She thought to herself. "If I talk to Ryan, he'll just reassure me that everything is fine, but I won't necessarily know how he really feels. If I could just talk to Seth, he couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. Lindsay finished getting dressed, and headed out the door. She was halfway to the Cohen's when she realized that she couldn't go there. If she went there she would have to talk to Ryan and she didn't want to do that. Lindsay turned around and was about to head home, when she realized that Seth could be working. She decided she would go check the Bait Shop before she gave up. Lindsay walked in and was about to call out for Seth, but she heard movement in the main hall. She walked in, but then quickly ducked into a corner in awe. The sight before her was beyond comprehension there stood Marissa and Alex, hand in hand kissing.


	21. Down the Drain

Chapter 21

Lindsay walked out of the Bait Shop still in shock. Even though this situation was not expected, it made her even more intimidated of Marissa. As she was shuffling along the pier a thought popped into Lindsay's head. Marissa wasn't just kissing Alex, she was dating Alex. Nobody who is just kissing holds hands. Marissa was over Ryan. She must be! If only Ryan knew, maybe he could begin to get over Marissa as well, and Lindsay knew she could help him with that. A feel of guilt swayed inside her as she thought about telling Ryan, but it was overpowered by her desire to have Ryan to herself again.

Lindsay rang the Cohen's doorbell and uneasiness boiled within her. Seth answered the door and nodded at her. "Ryan" Seth called lazily and walked back to the living room.

Ryan came to the door, and was surprised to see Lindsay, "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Ryan, I need to talk to you," Lindsay nodded her head in Seth's direction, "Do you want to go to the pool house?"

"It's ok Lindsay, we can stay here. Seth's in another world as it is."

Lindsay nodded, "I just wanted to say that I may have overreacted last night, and I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

Lindsay continued, "It's just that, seeing you and Marissa together made me really nervous that were still feelings between you guys."

Ryan didn't say anything.

"I wasn't sure if you guys had moved on, but now I know that Marissa is dating somebody, so I guess I had nothing to worry about."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ryan interrupted, "Marissa's dating somebody?"

Lindsay did her best to act innocent, "I thought you knew!"

Ryan shook his head, "Who's she dating?"

"Ryan, this morning, I saw her with Alex. They were kissing."

Ryan didn't say anything for a minute before finally asking, "How could you do this?"

"Do what?" asked Lindsay painfully.

"I never thought you would sink as low as to spread lies about Marissa! I just can't believe that you expected me to believe that!"

"Ryan, I'm not lying to you!" Lindsay was going to keep defending herself, when her eyes landed on Seth in the other room.

Seth had a panicked look on his face, and he was shaking his head slightly.

"See!" Lindsay exclaimed, "Seth knows! She is dating Alex!"

Ryan turned around to look at Seth, "What? Seth." Ryan said pleadingly.

Seth swallowed, "I don't think, I mean…"

With Seth's stuttering, he was clearly confirming it. Ryan turned and opened the door and walked out of the house.

"Oh no. Oh crap." Seth said to himself after Ryan had left and Lindsay had both left. "Summer is going to kill me."

Just then, as on a command, Seth's cell phone rang. Summer's face popped up on the screen, and Seth answered it cautiously. "Hello?" He asked nervously.

"Cohen!" Summer replied enthusiastically. "I was thinking that Coop and I could come by around six, we could grab a bite and see a movie?"

Seth stuttered, "Uh…I'm not sure Summer…"

"Cohen…" Summer repeated, a hint of suspicion in her voice. "Why?"

"Ryan's not home." Seth said quickly.

"Oh, well that's fine, we can just come over when he gets home."

"Well…" Seth continued.

"Cohen…" Now the suspicion was obvious, "What happened? What did you do?"

"I think Ryan _might_ know about Marissa and Alex."

"What!"

Seth pulled the phone away from his ear as Summer continued to shout.

"How did he find out! Cohen, if you told him…"

"No! Lindsay came by, she saw Alex and Marissa kissing!"

"Why didn't you deny it?"

Seth paused, and his voice softened, "Summer, if Marissa and Alex are back together, isn't it better that Ryan can be happy too?"

"Cohen you ass-clown Marissa and Alex aren't together! Marissa told me about that! It was a good-bye kiss!"

Seth was silent for a minute, "Crap."

Summer sighed, "Ok, Cohen, we need to do serious damage control. Meet me at the diner in 15."

Seth nodded, "As you wish."


End file.
